PlayStation
|NA= |EU= |AUS= }} }}PSone |NA= |EU= }} |CPU=MIPS R3000 33.8688 MHz |connection=PlayStation Link Cable |media=CD-ROM |Input=PlayStation Controller, Dual Analog Controller, DualShock |storage=Memory card |Discontinued=31 March 2005 |units sold=Worldwide: 102.49 million |topgame=''Gran Turismo, 10.85 million shipped (as of 30 April 2008) |successor=PlayStation 2 }} The (officially abbreviated to '''PS', and commonly known as the PS1 or PSX) is a home video game console developed and marketed by Sony Computer Entertainment. The console was released on 3 December in Japan, 9 September 1995 in North America, 29 September 1995 in Europe, 15 November 1995 in Australia, and for Korea in 1996. The console was the first of the PlayStation lineup of home video game consoles. It primarily competed with the Nintendo 64 and the Sega Saturn as part of the fifth generation of video game consoles. The PlayStation is the first "computer entertainment platform" to ship 100 million units, which it had reached 9 years and 6 months after its initial launch. Microsoft chairman, Bill Gates, preferred Sony's console over the competition from Sega's Saturn, saying "our game designer likes the Sony machine". In 2000, a redesigned, slim version called the PSone was released, replacing the original grey console and named appropriately to avoid confusion with its successor, the PlayStation 2. In 1999, Sony announced the successor to the PlayStation, the PlayStation 2, which is backwards compatible with the PlayStation's DualShock controller and games, and launched the console in 2000. The last PSone units were sold in winter 2004 before it was officially discontinued in March 2005, for a total of 102 million units shipped since its launch 10 years earlier. Games for the PlayStation continued to sell until Sony ceased production of PlayStation games on 23 March 2006 – over 11 years after it had been released, and less than a year before the debut of the PlayStation 3. ''Mitchell'' game list Mitchell games *''Mitchell Van Morgan Legends'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan Legends 2'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan Legends 3'' *''Mitchell Kart'' *''Mitchell Party'' *''Super Mitchell'' *''Paper Mitchell'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan RPG: The Legend of the Seven Power Stones'' Games featuring Mitchell *''[[Nicktoons Super Splash Bros.|''Nicktoons Super Splash Bros.]] *''''Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Melee'''' Characters Introduced Box artwork gallery Mitchell Kart (PlayStation).png|''Mitchell Kart'' Mitchell Tennis (PlayStation).png|''Mitchell Tennis'' Paper Mitchell (PlayStation).png|''Paper Mitchell'' Super Mitchell PlayStation USA cover (Alternate version).png|''Super Mitchell'' Trivia *The PlayStation's life-cycle was a total of twenty-two years (1995-2013). *The PSOne has over 1,850 games available. *This is the first video game console that Sony to have a CD-Rom drive. *''Sega Superstars'' is the only Sonic-related game exclusive to the PS2 that comes with the EyeToy camera. *''Sonic Heroes'' was the first Sonic game to appear on a Sony console. *PS2 versions of Sonic Heroes and Sonic Mega Collection Plus had a few problems that other versions of the games didn't have. Sonic Heroes had camera and framerate problems and Sonic Mega Collection Plus had audio problems. Sonic Team may have had some development problems due to lack of experience making games for the PS2. *The PS2 version of Sonic Gems Collection was released in Japan and Europe, but the U.S. version was never released for unknown reasons. *The sixth generation of video game consoles ended on 4 January 2013 worldwide with the discontinuation of the PS2. This means Sonic Unleashed was the last Sonic game to be released on the PlayStation 2. External links *PlayStation.comPSX Category:Systems PlayStation systems‎ Game Consoles Category:PlayStation